NOT DATING
by aliy99xx
Summary: Clary Fray moves from England to New York with her brother to Idris Boarding School, only to find out this isn't a regular school. It's filled with beings beyond her imagination. (cliché and over-done but ahh well.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** this is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Also, I thought to do something super easy and cliché for my first one to try and find how I like to write and such. Sorry for any and all cheesiness/cliché moments. Thank you and enjoy.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Clary POV**

I wake up nice and fresh because it's Saturday. I always get a lie in on Saturday. It's currently 10:30 am and I have to be at the airport with my brother, Jonathan. We are both leaving Bristol to go to New York in America.

I get out of the shower and put on my usual attire: black jeans, band top and a hoodie to go over the top. It's what I always wear when I'm travelling. Idris Boarding School is a live-on sight where my brother and I will be living along with other students.

I walked into the kitchen and reached for a bowl which was inconveniently on the top shelf. On my tip toes my fingers scrape the edge of the bowl. Huffing in annoyance I climbed onto the work surface to get the bowl and have breakfast.

Filling the bowl with cereal and milk I get a spoon from the draw and take a seat at the table.

Jon comes down the stairs, bags thrown over the shoulder as if he's trying to carry his whole room down in one, casually muttering curses every time he almost drops a bag.

"Jon? Would you do me a favour and take my bags down the stairs too please?" I asked in the sweetest voice possible.

"You're asking me to what!?" he answers back to me.

"Pretty please it will take me twice as long as you and they aren't even heavy or many of them! And we need to be at the airport in an hour and that's about how long it takes"

"Fine... Fine. Yea ok just finish your breakfast and say bye" he said sounding resigned

Once I finished my cornflakes I put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, put on my converse, shouldered my carry-on bag that was waiting my the front door and met my parents outside.

I'd never had many friends, Jon's always been there and he always warned away any boys that could have had any possible interest in me what so ever, but girls... I've never been too fond of hanging around them as they always talk about shoes and dresses. I do not wear dresses. Haven't since by mum stopped struggling to put me in the pink frilly shit they call clothes My mother and father wait outside for me, mum a little teary eyed and dad with a glum expression on his face. I've always been close to them so leaving them is a little difficult but not as hard as I thought it might be. It was a new start in a new place and I was ready.

"Goodbye sweetie. I'll see you in a few months when we visit at Christmas" my mum told me as I walked up to her. It's unfair that she is taller than me and absolutely beautiful even my dad's god damned good looking and I'm not ashamed of admitting it. My family looks like something off a magazine's front cover, including Jon, who inherited all my father's Swiss genes leaving me the odd one out. I'm like the ugly duckling of the family, now all I need is that stage of turning into a swan.

My mum hugged me then I moved to my dad. "We'll see you soon bumblebee. You make friends now but stay close to Jon. He will keep you safe. Even if you tried to get him to stop making you safe that wouldn't work. We Morgenstern me are like that with family."

"I got it dad stop worrying"

Hugging me he replied "I always worry about my little bumblebee"

Jon beeped the horn to hurry me up. Picking up the bag I dropped when my mum hugged me I run to get into the back seat of the car and we drive off to get to the airport.

"Can you hand me my guitar?" I asked Jon whilst putting the rest of my stuff on the trolley so we can go to check outs. My guitar otherwise known as my child. My baby. The one thing I care about more than family. She is an electric, red, glossy finish guitar that I'd saved up months to get it.

"Here" Jon puffed out, heaving the case out. Honestly… for being on the rugby team for years you would have thought he would be able to life a guitar case.

With our trolleys we walked to the check in place, in order to give our bags to get on the plane. This happens all smoothly with little complaining from me after a stern glare when the woman drops my guitar onto the conveyer belt thing, but all was well. No loss of limbs or such.

We arrived in New York City after an 8 hour something flight, which was filled with: screaming babies; Jon rushing to the toilet after eating 'bad food', which I thought was rather nice and filling; this kid kicking the back of my chair; and the worst thing possible… I finished my book and didn't bring another one onto the plane with me. I had 4 hours of flight left with no book. Luckily my phone kept charge so I listened to music.

Stepping out of the airport we hailed a taxi and told the man the address of the school we were going to. Idris Boarding School. I'd seen pictures of this church-like school back home but seeing it in real life was indescribable. Towering above us was a cathedral resembling building with a neat front garden and path leading to giant iron doors that look as if you'd need several people to open.

Walking through the gate we were met by a group of teenagers about mine and Jon's age. The first one was a tall, dark haired guy, whose eyes kept eyeing Jon and me with an expression I couldn't place. He wore a scruffy black knitted jumper over what looked to be his uniform, a white button down shirt, black trousers and black leather shoes. He was carrying his blazer in his hand whilst his tie was hugging his neck. The one stood next to him was an even taller but much more extravagant looking guy. His hair was spiked up and covered in glitter, which I could only smile at. He looked to have changed up the uniform slightly from the last guy as he wore his shirt with only half the buttons done up with his tie hung loosely around his neck. Under his shirt was a bright neon pink and navy blue top that had 'magic' written on it. He, as well, wore black trousers and black leather shoes. Next to him was a slightly smaller but still tall girl with long pin-straight hair that was closer to black than dark brown. She wore a white shirt with her tie loosely attached to her neck, a black skater skirt with the shirt ticked in and black tights with black shoes.

However, they weren't the ones I was looking at. I was looking at him. The tall, blonde haired guy. His hair was slightly curled at the ends where is hung, flopped around his head just reaching his eyes, enough to conceal them, and around his head so it ticked the back of his neck. Eyeing his clothes, I saw he was wearing similar to the rest of them, white shirt that looked a little snug around his broad shoulders with the top two buttons not done up, tie hung fairly loosely around his neck, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, which shows his shocking good looking forearms. I didn't know forearms could be attractive but there we go. His black trousers fit well and instead of black shoes he wore well-worn black combat boots.

They stopped walking about 5 feet in front of us, Jon and I stopped not knowing what move to make next. Deciding all this staring at each other was getting a little bit creepy I stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Clary".

After a few awkward seconds the extravagant looking guy also stepped forward and took my hand, kissing it, saying his name was Magnus. I pulled my hand back out of surprised and felt a shadow of blush tinge my cheeks. Feeling someone look at me I turn to look at the blonde guy, only to realise he had moved closer to Jon and I whilst my exchange with Magnus was happening.

"Jace" I heard him say. His voice was low and raspy. I couldn't help the shiver that travelled up the base of my spine.

"Clary" I said extending my hand out in front of me in a lame attempt of saying 'hi'.

"I know. You already said." He replied, chuckling a little bit at my awkwardness, slotting his hand into mine and finally looking into my eyes. I couldn't hold a gasp when my green eyes met his golden eyes. His eyes were beautiful, the most mesmerising colour that I felt the urge to draw them just so I won't forget them.

Jace cleared his throat and looked down at our hands. Realising a little too late his grip was already gone and I was just holding his hand and staring into his eyes. Quickly letting go I looked away and turned to the last two unintroduced people. Magnus introduced the dark haired guy as Alec. With a closer look I see his eyes are a bright shade of blue.

Then Magnus introduces the girl as Isabelle. Isabelle strode towards me, enveloping me in a quick hug. "We're going to be fast friends." She took a breath "yes. I can feel it." Not knowing how to reply I just nodded.

Sensing something behind me I was about to turn round until I felt a slight pressure on the small of my back and a deep voice announcing to everyone "This looks like introductions over. Let's go on the ever exciting tour."

Taking a small step forward I felt a warm sensation near my left ear, a smooth, slightly gravelly voice whispered "Welcome to New York, Clary."

 **AN:** ok. That's it. I don't think I will update unless this gets some kind of feedback because I'd really like to know what I should do to improve or anything you'd particularly like included in this?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who had an interest in this story! It's had great feedback and I hope this chapter will be as good!

 **BEFORE I START THE CHAPTER** – I would like to offer my deepest condolences to all of France and the families and friends of those who have passed away and been injured this last Friday. 13.11.15 will be remembered and hopefully we can learn further how to stop these horrible acts of terrorism. I know this won't do much but I hope any kind of support will be enough to be able to help get through this difficult time. Pray for Paris guys.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Clary's POV**

Walking through the giant iron doors, Jace had left to walk in front and introduce himself to my brother, Jon. I took in all the wonderful architecture, the way the ceiling had wooden beams supporting the structure, the tapestries on the walls that looked to have an angel holding a cup, sword and floating above, what looked like, a lake.

"Impressive isn't it?" shocked by this sudden voice I whirled around only to find Isabelle had moved from the front of the group to the back where I was walking.

"Yea. It's amazing but massive. I'm almost positive I'll get lost for the first few weeks."

"Nah, we all think that but it's surprisingly easy to navigate. You'll soon learn where to go and where not to go. This school… isn't like other schools. We're very unique in a way. Don't worry though, you'll learn fast enough"

This school, apart from the size, seemed like it was going to be pretty good.

-######-

"This is the hall where we eat, you collect your food just over in that corner over there," Magnus pointed out, pointing to the far left corner near another set of large iron doors, no doubt another hall way to add to the endless amount we've already walked down. My feet are starting to ache.

Leading us through the far iron doorway it turns out it was another hallway. Great. However, as soon as we walked through this particular hallway we soon found it lead to a grand stair case. The stairs were huge. The kind that lead up the middle of the room till about half way until it turned the opposite way, splitting off into two separate stairs.

"The left one is the one people like us go up, and the right one is where Downworlders go." Isabelle explained, passing me and walking up the stairs, knowing I'll follow behind.

"Downworlders?" I asked, utterly confused. "What is it, some sort of club you can join?"

"You really don't know anything about this place, do you?" Jace asked, slowly approaching me, all the while, keeping eye contact with me and cocking his head slightly to the side like a cute puppy. Adorable.

"What's there to know?" I looked at Jon to see if he knew any more than I did. He kept his head bowed, looking at his feet. "Jon." I tried again but he refused to even look at me.

"Fascinating." I jumped, not noticing Jace had come closer than I was expecting. He seemed to be analysing me. Shifting slightly on my feet I turned to face Isabelle to see if she had any explanations on what, exactly, was happening right now.

"Well I think we best show Clary and Jon to their rooms now." Isabelle announced to the rest of the group. "We've covered all the important places. You know where your classes are and where you'll eat, so yea. This way then." She carried on going up the stairs, turning left up to our side or something.

Walking up the stairs I was surprised to find Jace walking in sync. with me, looking as though he wanted to say something. "So – uh – how was your flight?" He sounded a little nervous, which I found a little funny because he seemed so confident earlier.

"It was alright thank you," I began to answer, unsure on what to say, unsure of any ulterior motives he may have. "It was a little long but we had a night flight so we could sleep most of it."

He nodded, trying to understand, eyebrows furrowed. "I've never been on a plane before. Never really had to"

"Oh, how come? You seem like the kind of person with family out the country or something?" I just couldn't see him as the 'no travelling' type. He had this golden glow like a second skin surrounding him, like he's been to a hot country. Mixed with his ruffled, blonde hair with the slight curls at the end, I could see him as someone who surfed, and I doubt, not that I know, anyone surfs in New York City. Also, the summer just gone was the coldest on record with clouds most of the day. Makes me think of England more than America to be honest.

"We have other modes of transport around here" he replied, turning away and walking the rest of the way up the stairs only to wait at the top with the rest of the group. Completely ignoring the last question.

"Ok." I said under my breath not feeling as though I had learnt anything from that insightful exchange of words.

-#######-

Walking up the last of the stairs I had a view of what looked to be another _exciting_ corridor… the only difference with this one is that each of the doors had been decorated in many different ways.

"This is where you sleep. You each have a room to yourselves. There aren't very many people in this section so we have individual rooms. Jon this is yours here," Isabelle pointed to a plain door that had the numbers 171 on it. "You decorate the door to however you like. Any interior decorations are allowed inside the rooms. They are yours until you leave. We aim to make this place feel as much like home as England may have felt for you." She adds, giving us the information before we asked for it.

Jon smiled at me once more before entering his room and shutting the door, most likely to unpack and settle in to make this place feel a whole lot less foreign.

Leading us further down the corridor and around a corner we reached another plain door. This one with the number 239. "this one is yours Clary," Isabelle announced. "You heard what I said for your brother so there's no need for me to say it again. I'm number 190 when you're settled, please do visit. I'm dying to know what England is like!" she kind of squealed at the end and lightly hugged me and then sauntered off, no doubt in the direction of her room.

This left Jace and I in the corridor together with no-one else around. Not knowing what to do I turned to face the door, dropping my bags in the process. Never hearing them _thump_ on the ground I turned to look at Jace to find he had caught them before they touched the ground and was now carrying them like I was just a minute ago.

"Oh! Thank you. I didn't realise they were going to fall…" I said, not knowing what to do. Slowly reaching out I made out as if to reach for my bags but he took a step back. His toned arms straining with the weight of my heavy bags.

"I got them. Just open the door and tell me where to put them." He sounded a little strained. My bags were _very_ heavy. I had Jon carry them for the most part of the tour and dragged a few.

Quickly putting the key into the lock I twisted the door handle and led him into my new room. He waltzed in, heading straight towards the queen sized bed in the middle of the room, gently placing my bags onto it.

My new room was boxed shaped with a two doors either side of my bed. One being the bathroom and the other being the wardrobe. The walls were bare but I have a few posters for superwholock and a couple of bands that will soon sort it out. Also I could paint on the walls. Yea. That will be nice.

While I was checking out my room Jace had moved closer so he was standing directly in front of me. As I stared up, he stared down, eyes boring into mine, gold clashing with green. He gently reached for my hand before taking a small step back, all the while keeping eye contact, and kissed the back of my hand.

I felt the blush rising up the back of my neck and onto my face. No doubt matching the bright redness of my hair. I looked down to avoid any more eye contact. I felt him smirk against the back of my hand before me stood back up and slowly walked past me and through the door.

 **AN:** please review! I'd really like to know what you think of it so far! Also, I'd like ideas on what to include; not necessarily in the next chapter but maybe later on and maybe also how fast you think the relationship with Clary and Jace will take to evolve? Do you want a different POV? Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** THE MOCKINGJAY PART 2! OMG IT WAS SOO GOOD! Have any of you seen it?

I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED! IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY LATELY AND A LEVELS ARE GETTING CLOSER AND THE PRESSURE AND IM SO SORRY! BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! IM HOPING TO REALLY START WRITING IN THE NEW YEAR!

Should I do another POV?

(Self-advertising: my Instagram is geekishlyantisocial)

 **Chapter 3**

 **Clary's POV**

After I finished unpacking all my things, I wandered down the corridor to find Isabelle's room, room 190. I've never been very good at making friends before so this will be interesting… After several minutes of searching I come up to her room, door covered in black, pink and purple. Hesitantly, I knock at the door, almost hoping she isn't in just to save myself from the awkward 'standing at the door' phase.

"Come in", I hear from inside the room. Gently twisting the door knob I slowly enter to find she isn't alone. Jace is also there, sitting on her desk chair, feet up on the desk, and arms behind his head showing off his bulging muscles straining against his now cotton, black top and chest muscles, as he gently rocked on the chair without a care in the world.

"Hey Clary", I distantly heard a deep voice say in the same direction as Jace. Focusing more on the present I realised it was Jace who said that.

"h-hi" I stuttered. Why did I stutter? I never stutter. What is wrong with me..? I looked down at my hands, fidgeting slightly, not knowing what to do now I'm at Isabelle's. Hearing a shuffling and footsteps approaching I lifted my head up to find Jace's golden eyes right in front of me.

"Come with me," he said, gently taking my hands in his, instantly soothing their fidgeting and sending a spark right the way through my body. His hands engulfed mine, soft against rough, calloused hands. "I'll answer any questions you may want to know. Besides, Isabelle is busy right now."

We started to walk out the room, Jace's hand now moved to the small of my back applying a small amount of pressure. Enough that the tingle feeling is now also at the small of my back.

"Wait!" we stopped at the door and turned around. "I get to talk to Clary after!"

"We'll see." Jace said slowly adding a smirk into the equation. I swear my heart stopped for a minute when he smirked. It was a mix between slightly seductive and cheeky all in one. It was difficult to keep my eyes off his face, his lips.

-####-

Jace took me into the currently empty courtyard in the middle of the school and sat us down at a picnic table. It was fairly warm outside so it wasn't uncomfortable to be outside. However, the nerves began to sink in as he took the seat directly opposite me and looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something.

Clapping his hands together, Jace leant on the table resting his forearms on it with his hands clasped in front of him. "so-" he said, although what he said after that is a bit of a blank as all I could help but notice is the way his top strained against his muscles in this particular sitting position.

I looked up only to find him staring at me, directly in the eye. "So…" I repeated. I swear I couldn't be more nervous than I already was.

"What do you think of Idris Boarding School so far?" Jace asked, seeming genuinely intrigued in what I thought.

"Um," I looked down at my hands fidgeting once again on the table, "it's alright I guess? I'm not sure what to think of it just yet… its big that's for sure, and the people that I've met so far are nice."

"So you think I'm nice?" Jace asked with a teasing smirk, the same smirk that seems to melt my insides.

"I mean- well- yeah sure… I guess…" I stuttered along. "What's with this whole Downworlders thing then?" his smirk instantly vanished.

"You really don't know anything do you?" I felt somewhat offended by that question but let it pass.

"By that you mean what 'Downworlders' are? Or the fact all of you are making me seem stupid? Even my brother seems to know more than I do! What's with that?" I started to raise my voice towards the end, everything was getting a little much now.

"Ok. What I'm going to say is going to shock you and you won't believe me but I want you too promise you'll go out and get some coffee with me after this and ill give you a demonstration to make you believe it."

Getting a little worried now I just nodded for him to continue, still fidgeting with my hands on the table.

"We. Both you and I," he pointed at each of us in turn, "are Shadowhunters. Or Demonhunters if you would prefer that, but we protect humans against demons and Downworlders who step out of line. Downworlders are either: vampires; werewolves; faeries; or warlocks. Each of these are nasty and manipulative if they go rogue or just a genuinely bad piece of work. The reason they are in a different wing to us is because they are jealous. That and we see ourselves as superior we, Shadowhunters, are seen as the superiority, the peace keepers if you will. We take care of those who step out of line. That is what this school is for. It teaches us how to fight demons and Downworlders and it teaches Downworlders how to use their powers/gifts for good and not bad or against the humans. Any questions?"

Any questions? ANY QUESTIONS?! Are you serious? He's mad. Totally and utterly mad.

"Uh… just one or two…" I answered.

"ok." He sighed and leaned over the table to hold both my hands in his, engulfing them. "I understand this may be a lot to take in right now so how about we get Isabelle, Alec and Magnus and go to Taki's. We can do coffee another time." he stopped a minute looking at her confused reaction when he said Taki's, "it's a restaurant which serves both human food and Downworlders food. The others can help me answer all your questions and as it's for both Mundane and Downworlders that should help. I swear," he looked directly into my eyes now, "I won't let anything hurt you, I promise."

I didn't know how to answer, so I just nodded my head slowly, head feeling slightly dizzy as he's still holding both my hands. Mine slightly calloused from drawing and his rough and also calloused like he holds some sort of heavy duty weapon. I'll ask later…

Releasing my hands to stand up, he gives them one last squeeze. I stood up as well and followed him back to the rooms, most probably to get ready to go out to this Taki's place.

With a final look back at me, he walks through the doorway, expecting me to follow. I did.

 **AN: I CAN ONLY APOLOGISE FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! PLEASE SAY HOW I CAN IMPROVE OR WHAT YOU THINK I COULD DO TO IMPROVE? I'M PLANNING ON DOING A JACE POV NEXT ON THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER MAYBE… AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IN TAKI'S? SHOULD I DO BOTH POV'S IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
